The Disaster
by 175382649
Summary: Life is hell now, since the outbreak on Cinnabar. Just trying to stay alive is hard enough, let alone rescuing and maintaining my party. This is my story, from the beginning of it all up to now. Let it be heard. There are survivors.
1. Chapter 1

**_AN: This is my first fic ever, so it has a good chance of sucking. Please, R&R and tell me how to improve. Trust me, this was just introductory. The next chapters I have planned will be better._**

My name is Jason Little. I'm a survivor of the outbreak on Cinnabar, and the resulting spread. I'm still not sure how it happened, but it did, and the world has gone to hell because of it. This is my personal recount that will start approximately two weeks preceding the events, and the events directly after, leading up to the present. This is by no means an easy story to tell, as it's still happening. Let me start from the beginning. I feel that this will be an easier place to start.

**June 9, 2015**

"Sir, can I get you anything else?" Asked an attendant.

"No, but thank you. What time should we be arriving?"

"We should be making port in Slateport in about three hours time, sir."

"Thank you ma'am. That's all."

I took a sip of my lemonade through the straw. Today is finally my 16th birthday. 16th birthdays in my family mean getting out of school and leaving the house for your own journey. My brother left three years ago, and he is currently challenging the gyms of Kanto. Being from Johto, this wasn't a long trip to get there, even if we lived in Violet City. Just a short trip to Goldenrod, and then the Magnet train ride over to Saffron.

MY trip however, took a little bit longer. After saying my goodbyes this morning, I set out early to catch the boat from Olivine to Slateport, about a seven hour cruise. With only my backpack, some money, and Vern by my side, it was going to be a long trip. Vern is my Charmander, I've had him since I caught him in 9th year, at age 15. He's a loyal Pokemon and a good friend, very smart too. Anyways, we started the cruise at 11 AM, meaning we would be arriving at about 6 PM. I was planning on doing the gym challenge, starting with Mauville and going from there. It seemed fun enough, and with Vern at my side I was confident we could make it. I could tell already, this was going to be a great journey, one I could tell about for years.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"...I repeat, we will be docking and unloading in Slateport city in 20 minutes. Passengers please gather your belongings and wait for further announcements. That is all."

That's what I heard as I woke up, unaware of where I was, which caused me to have a bit of a panic attack. I quickly realized though, and after laughing at myself a bit, I gathered up my things and took out Vern's pokeball. He really didn't enjoy being in it, but the ship's rule was that pokemon that weren't for service had to be kept in their balls. The ship finally docked, and as we were unloading, I saw plenty of Wingull and Taillow flying around the air. Slateport had a nice, salty smell about it, and it was a nice change from the smell of birds everywhere in Violet. I noticed that a lot of the passengers getting off of the boat looked a little bit uncomfortable around the birds. I wasn't really bothered at all, but I guess that's because I grew up around so many.

I guess it's about time I tell you about me and my family. I just turned 16, as I told you. I come from Violet City, born and raised there, though taking a vacation to Goldenrod and Blackthorn isn't rare. Everyone in my family has the same brown hair, mine was always cut kind of short. My father and mother both work at Silph Co. by telecommuting, so we have a lot of money in the family. It's pretty nice, they gave me $10,000 to spend on my journey to start. My brother, Wallace, is three years older than me, and we have kind of a brotherly rivalry between us. When he left for Kanto, that rivalry intensified, so now there's no stopping us.

"Char char!" Cried an excited Vern. He was ready and happy to be out of his ball.

"How are you doing buddy?" I asked him. He replied by jumping up to me and giving me a high-five. Or, whatever you would call that. He was getting big, about three feet tall, with a very intense flame coming off of his tail. I almost couldn't hold him anymore, he weighed about 45 lbs. now. We made our way over to a Pokemon Center, stopping every now and then to take in the views and sights. As we passed the Pokemart, I saw something called a Pokenav being advertised. It was apparently a cell phone, map, radio, and a lot of other things. It was priced at $5000, and that was on a sale. I figured it could come in handy, so I went inside and picked one up. That dropped me to half of what I started with, but I was sure it would be handy. We went into the Pokemon Center and stopped at the front desk.

"Hello! I'm Joy, how can I help you today?" Asked Joy, the nurse on duty.

"Hi, I was wondering if you have any rooms available for trainers? I'm new in town, and don't really know the lay of the land." I replied.

"Of course! We always have rooms for trainers. Would you like a free room, which is a cot and a small tv, or the premium, with a full Queen bed, a big screen tv, and a coffee machine?" She asked.

"The free room would be fine, we are only here for one night. Do you have a phone I can use by the way?" I had to call my parents, and I'd rather not try monkeying with the Pokenav right now.

"Yes, they are a long the wall there, also free to trainers. Your room is #155, and is on this floor down the hall. We hope you enjoy your stay!" I have to admit, she was very enthusiastic.

I made my way over to the telephone, dialed in the number, and was greeted by a familiar voice.

"Hello? This is Jen."

"Hey mom, it's Jason. I made it to Slateport alright. How are you?"

"Oh Jason! It's good to hear from you. Your trip went well? How is Vern? Did you get seasick again? Your father is on a call right now, so he can't talk, but I will have him call you later. Where are you?"

"Yea, my trip went fine. Vern is good, he's happy to be out of his pokeball. No, I didn't get seasick, I actually slept a lot on the way over. I'm at the Pokemon Center in Slateport, it's nice enough. I have a room to stay in tonight, at least. I also spent some money on a thing called a PokeNav, which is supposed to be like a phone. Actually, let me look at it real quick."

I took out the box it was in. "NEW! Pokemon Navigator, or PokeNav for short, is the newest GPS Phone there is. Simply give it your current coordinates, and it will give you a bird's-eye view of the surrounding area in real-live detail, up to a mile in any way. Also available are maps of any region, a Pokemon identifier, and phone capabilities." Interested, I took it out of it's box, revealing an orange, palm-size gadget, I flipped it on and it greeted me with a "NAME?" prompt. I typed in Jason Little, and it assigned me a phone number.

"Mom, I have a number with this thing, so I'll give that to you, then you can call me whenever, alright?" I was pretty interested in this thing, I wanted to play with it some more.

"Alright sweetie, that sounds good. I will have your father call you sometime in the next few days, ok? Let us know how your journey is going every now and then too, ok? I love you!" Said my mother.

"Alright, yeah yeah, I love you too. Sheesh." I gave her my number and hung up the phone.

Vern followed behind me as we walked to our room. I opened the door and found it was exactly as Joy said, a small cot and a little tv.

"Well, this will do for tonight, right buddy?" Vern just looked at me and shrugged, I could tell he didn't really care. Sitting on the floor, I used the GPS to find me, then I could watch everything a mile around me. It was a very cool feature, but it also made me feel kind of creepy. Either way, it was awesome, and I was betting that I was going to be using it a lot. Weather, TV, radio, phone, and GPS. This thing had it all. I was really excited that my journey was getting started finally.

"Well Vern, tomorrow our journey begins. What do you say we capture ourselves a new friend as well, hmm? That would be fun."

"Charmander!" Vern smiled a reptilian grin and nodded, he liked the idea.

"Then that's just what we will do. You can count on that." I laid back on the cot, taking one last look at the Pokenav. 10:30 PM. Time had really flown. I set an alarm for 8 AM, thinking to get an early start in the morning. I closed my eyes and drifted off into sleep, dreaming of adventure.


	3. Chapter 3

**_AN: Woohoo, third chapter. I'd really appreciate some R&Rs going on here, it's really awesome to know I have readers... Hint hint. Fifth to review gets a shout out? Something for incentive? I don't know... Really though, your guy's reviews help, so do your emails. Anyways, enjoy! _**

**Chapter 3**

The first thing I heard that morning was a loud alarm. I guess I'd forgotten to turn down the volume on the PokeNav. It definitely irritated Vern too, he was looking pissed. Either way though, we were both awake and kind of ready to go. After a quick run to the bathroom for showering, I changed my clothes, then Vern and I went to get some breakfast in the lobby. After pouring myself a large bowl of cereal and getting some Pokechow for Vern, we sat down in a corner by the TV they had running. The morning news was on, and it was explaining a new exercise program that you could do to lose weight faster, pretty boring if you ask me. I continued eating my cereal when a group of trainers came in, from their rooms presumably. I noticed that all three of them looked to be new trainers, either just starting, like me, or maybe with one badge under their belt. I ignored them though, as the news had just done the "Breaking News!" chime.

"Breaking News! Researchers on Cinnabar Island have stated that they have been researching a new condition to help train Pokemon! It's said to help them raise faster. The whole procedure is still tightly under wraps, so little is known about it. Experts are saying that this could be revolutionary change. More will be known later in the week. Next in the news..."

"You watching this? This could be big!" I heard one of the trainers, a girl, say.

"Yea, but it seems kind of fishy to me. I mean, a new "condition"? That seems weird, Pokemon are trained through experience and caring. This is probably just Pokerus all over again. But I have to say, this is interesting." Replied another, a male judging by their voice.

"I'm indifferent either way, I'm just along for the ride. Well, me and Ziggy that is." Chipped in a third voice, another girl.

I turned to look at them, and as I got a closer look, I realized that they were all very close to my age, and they were all girls. The two that talked first looked the same: tall, skinny, and brunette. The last voice was older though, she was blonde, skinny, but not quite as tall. They all had good looks though, I must admit. Vern noticed me staring and gave out a snort of a laugh. I punched his head quick and went back to breakfast. They must have noticed me looking though, because one asked, "Hey kid, did you see that on the news?" Asked the second brunette girl.

"Yeah, I did, and I'm not a kid by the way, I'm 16. My name is Jason, Jason Little. And you are? And why do you ask?" I replied. I hate being called a kid. It's like my number one pet peeve.

"I was just wondering. And I'm Julie Sinsky. This is my twin sis-"

"Hi! I'm Amy! We're twins!." Stated the first twin.

Julie looked kind of pissed, and continued,  
"Yes, we're twins. I was interested it what you thought because it seems weird to me. I mean, new way of training? That doesn't seem odd to you?"

"Yea, it does seem weird. I just don't really know, Vern here is the only Pokemon I have right now, so I don't have much experience with training Pokemon. I mean, we've been friends for a year, and we've had our share of battles, both wins and losses. But other than that, no. I heard you mention Pokerus. Is that the disease that was all over the news a while back?" I replied.

The blonde one chipped in, "Yes, that's the disease that help Pokemon to train faster, but they can only catch it once, and it only lasts for about a week. I'm Judy Heckle by the way. Nice to meet you. Are you a new trainer as well? We started our journeys about a month ago, I ran into them a week in and we've been traveling together since. I'm 17, and come from Fallarbor Town with my buddy Ziggy here."

She pulled out a ball to reveal a smallish red blob that was flaming and seemed to be made of molten magma. It had two yellow eyes and a small mouth-looking thing. She returned him before he burned the floor.

"He can't stay out for very long in buildings, things have a tendency to burn in his presence." Said Judy.

"Slugma: The Lava Pokemon. This Pokemon must remain moving so that it's body doesn't harden. It is commonly seen in volcanoes." Chirped my Pokenav.

"Wow, what is that thing?" Cried the twins in unison. They were eyeing my Pokenav, jealously slapped on their faces.

"Uhh, it's a Pokenav, like a cellphone/radio/Pokemon Identifier type thing. You don't have one?" I answered them.

"No way, we don't have those in Mauville. We did get some Pokedexes shipped to us though, and I think Judy has one too, right?" Said Julie. Judy nodded, and all three of them pulled out a small, red, phone-like thing. They pressed a button on it and they simultaneously turned on and lit up.

"We got these mailed from Prof. Birch's lab in Littleroot Town. They are Pokemon Encyclopedias. They supposedly get updated with new information constantly, but I think that trainers are the one's writing the information, so it can get a little crazy sometimes." Explained Judy.

"Wow, those are pretty cool. Do you guys have any badges? I was hoping to go out and get a second Pokemon today, but I wasn't sure what my plan of attack for the gyms should be. What Pokemon do you guys have, by the way?" I had yet seen any Pokemon of the twins, so I was curious.

"No, neither of us have any badges, we have been on the road for about a month, but we haven't been to any big Gym Towns yet, besides home in Mauville. We were hoping this was one, but all it has to offer is a big museum. I have Sporzass, a Shroomish, and Julie has Hopper, an Electrike." Said Amy. I was beginning to like these people, they knew their stuff and had a good air about them.

"Oh, ok, that's cool. Well I was going to head towards Mauville and try to get a headstart on the gyms with Wattson there. That sounds like a good plan, right?" I said.

"Actually, we were going to head to Mauville too. The twins have to go to their home for something, and since I pay the bills in this group, I'm going too. You're more than welcome to travel along with us if you'd like. That is, if you can pull your weight." Said Judy. She had a certain look in her eye, and the way she was smirking made me uneasy. Still, it was way better than traveling alone.

"That sounds like a plan to me. I'd be happy to join your group. For now that is. I can take care of my self financially and things like that, so don't worry." I said. The girls all cheered and agreed it was good to have another member to join the group. We kept talking as I finished my breakfast, finishing at almost 10. Getting started later than I anticipated, I decided against trying for a new Pokemon right away. After all, no need to over-exert myself on the first day of my real journey. We left the Pokemon Center and headed north, towards Mauville. What was waiting for us? We had yet to see.


End file.
